Mein amerikanisher Wolf
by GenderBender25
Summary: Just a story using the standard "character gets turned into an animal so another character has to take care of them" formula. But I like to add my own demonic twists to it, so that is how America ends up a wolf and how Germany and Prussia now have an annoying hyperactive wolf who insists on sleeping on a comfy bed. Past PrusAme future Germerica. Have fun.
1. An Intro

hallo mein readers! Just to make this clear, this is a prologue for a story that won't leave me alone. This is my first muliti-chapter fanfiction so if I ask for my readers/reviewer's help, please give it. I hate asking for help so if I ask, I need it. k?

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, it wouldn't be Japanese anime. 'Cuz I'm an spreaken ein bisschen (spell check wants to make that "bitchiness") Deutsch.**

* * *

"Look, it's not like I meant for it to happen!" America screamed to his boss. The President had been ranting for almost an hour at the nation and America had had enough.

The President sent him an incredulous look. "Oh, really? I thought you said you used you magic - which as you said, England doesn't know about - and it clashed with his spell." The President stated dryly while leaning on his desk. "_And_, " he continued to prevent any interruptions, "this never would have happened if you had not insisted upon shirking you duties!"

"But...Sir," America saw he was getting nowhere being "adult" so he decided to change his tactics, "you agreed I could as long as I went to the best school. And it's my tradition to get to know the young people..."

President Obama rubbed his forehead in attempt to sooth the headache away. With a sigh he told his nation personified that a World Meeting had been called to figure out what happened to him, since the G8 meeting that happened while he was _incapacitated _failed to come up with solutions. "So I advise you get over there and get them to drop it before this escalates further. Now, if you won't tell me what happened to you while you were under the spell," the way he said 'spell' insinuated that he did not believe America, "you tell them _something _that they'll believe and will get them to leave us alone. They have to believe we are strong and that _nothing_ can happen to you. Do you understand?"

America looked down at his hands fidgeting in his lap. How could he not? They considered him the idiot, the too-young superpower that has the strength to go toe to toe with Russia-and win. The only reason they didn't fear or attack him was because of his foolish love for superheroes and burgers and his childish innocence. The falseness. So yes, America could fake another story that would withstand any questions that the other nations could ask. After all, he usually lives a lie to them, one that only his twin Canada and his dead other half, the Confederate States of America, knew he lived.

"Yes, Sir, don't worry, I'll just tell them I was working on some secret stuff for the government and could not be reached. If they ask about the missing college student won't give them any reason to think it was me." America sad with sureness and conviction in his voice. Funny thing about being American? The Americans can believe something so surly that even if it is wrong or completely hopeless others will believe you. oh, and the fact that the nation was kinda built on war and rebelling. All that pulls together to make bluffing his way through a World meeting a piece of cake.

That is, if Germany doesn't tell them that he found America... actually his whole story was dependant on Germany not countering it. And hoping that Prussia didn't come, because who knows if he would keep quiet_. Well, looks like I have to get to the meeting early to talk to Germany and then hide out to make my standard late entrance, _thought America.

* * *

While traveling to the World meeting, America fell asleep and dreamed about how this big mess all began, and how it ended. of coarse, it started with a stupid boss who wouldn't let him go to school. Now how many people actually _fight_ to go to school? Anyway, it really began at Oktoberfest and with a drunk Britain who by all means should **not** have been there. Why does the world hate America?

_Preview: "C'mon! I always do this every five years! ... Well in that case I'd have to go to Germany. See ya end of semester boss-man!" _


	2. A Compromise

**.Disclaimer: Trust me, you don't want me owning this.**

.

* * *

America bounced up and down on his feet as he - patiently - waited for his boss to finish speaking with some government hag. No, seriously, this lady was _old _and very unattractive and rather repulsive. honestly, why are all government people so ancient and mean? Actually that was an overstatement, some were in their thirties... forties...ish, and some people were actually generally nice people but recently... America wasn't impressed with his leaders. So yes, bouncing up and down while singing random songs is patient when dealing with these citizens.

When America started humming "Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me" by Tata Young the Secret Service agents standing guard started taping their fingers along with the beat. America smirked and started swaying to the internal beat. The one thing he absolutely loved about being a nation was that any song by his people or loved by his people in large quantities he could both sing in near perfect impression of the original, and he knew the dance to it if there was one. _Although, that_ _might just be me_, Alfred thought, _seeing as I'm the main pop culture-slash-entertainment center of the world. Is it egotistic of me to think that way?_

While America had been pondering his ego - it's not as big as everyone seems to think - he had inadvertently started singing and dancing and, as with every time America sang and danced, it was contagious. The guards were not singing, but man were they boogie-ing it up. **(AN: I think he can use any term from any era he wants to so...)** America smiled as he saw the office door open and the lady leave incensed and ranting about something or another. Her voice was-oh, so it was a guy. Awkward. He's still ugly.

The President stood in the open doorway with an annoyed look on his face and his hands on his hips. Ha, hips don't lie! When he caught sight of the guards who had yet to quit dancing, he frowned, glaring at them. Immediately they straightened, fixed their ties, and stood at attention. The President sighed and motioned for his nation to follow him inside. America hid the smirk he so wanted to show by biting his lip. The guards were good, and it was his fault they got in trouble, so he should not laugh at them.

The nation shut the door behind him and followed his boss to the Resolute Desk. It personally irritated America that his "brother" had the twin to his desk in that palace place. If the desk had a twin and was used as the desk for the top dog in the government, America thought that his twin should be the one to have it. Not the nation that likens himself the father of a world superpower. Suppressing the long term grudge he had, America casually draped himself over the chair and smiled at his irate boss.

"America, what is it? I swear if you lost your work you were supposed to do again-"

America cut him off with an indignant, "No! That only happened _once _and it was because of Mattie refusing to take that beaver of his back!" Honestly, how could people not trust him this much? Sure he did act carefree and obnoxious around other nations and when he felt things needed to be lightened up a bit, but come on, when it came to his responsibilities he was -well - _responsible_. His boss had no right to just assume that he came to beg to get off the hook or get copies of the paperwork.

"In fact, " America let a sly smile slide onto his face, "I finished all the paperwork I need to for this month. It has already been filed and stored so that means I have at least a month of no work. Therefore, I came to notify you that I am taking a break from my governmental duties to-"

"_America_!" the President of the United States yelled, "You cannot just simply say you finished your work them go on a **vacation** for who knows how long, dong who knows what, and ignore you duties!" His face was contorted in rage and America started have doubts about telling his boss this right after he already had a conversation that seemed to piss him off.

"Dude, calm down! I'm not leaving the country or anything, it's just something that I have to do every few years to keep in touch with my people and know firsthand what my next generation is learning." America hurriedly told his boss. It seemed to grab his attention as he gazed curiously at his nation. "What?" was the simple question America's boss asked.

"Well, you see Obama," America used his boss's name to make sure he was listening, "every few years I take time off from the government and either travel my land and get to know my working class, or I enroll in a random high school or college. This year, I am going to be doing the latter." His final statement left no room for dissuasion, his mind being already made up. Obama caught onto that and inferred the wrong motives. "You just want to party," he accused.

"What? No, I want to keep up with the times and FYI, I have masters degrees in almost everything I can. Night school and online teaching really do make it possible with my busy schedule." America boasted, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat.

"If you already have all the degrees," Obama asked, "then why do you need to abandon work to learn?" His skepticism was loud and clear in his voice. America was having trouble believing his boss was this thick. he had literally told him twice that he did it to keep in touch with his people.

"Look," Obama started, running his hand over his face, "how about you go to a highly qualified school? one that you can't use your influence as a nation in?" America blanched at the accusation of using his nation powers against his people to get excellent grades. He worked hard for those gosh-darn-it! Obama thought for a minute then asked, "How about Cambridge or Oxford?"

"Ah, how about no." America rolled his eyes, "England takes time to visit his 'pristine' universities that he takes oh-so-much pride in. And I do not want to explain to him why I am there."

"Ok. How about the Ecole Normale Superieure de Paris?" America firstly was impressed that his boss knew about that school and pronounced it flawlessly. Secondly he was repulsed and drawled, "No, don't feel like being molested by France."

"Maybe the University of Copenhagen or the Swiss Federal Institute of Technology?" Obama prepared himself for a long listing of top-notch schools. All the presidents knew how picky and stubborn America could be.

America raised an eyebrow at his boss. "Really? At one all I would be thinking about is chewing tobacco and at the other, if Switzerland ever found out I was in his land without permission, I would be shot."

"Alright, so no on those two... what about Ruprecht-Karls-Universitat Heidelberg? You don't have anything against Germany do you?" As far as Obama knew his nation personified seemed to interact well with the personification of Germany. Them being army enthusiasts, Germany and his brother often came over and America would take them to a gun show or to the shooting range. Although, once the albino representation of a no longer existing country did something that upset America and he left the fair-skinned man in Death Valley... The German politicians were not too happy when he returned burnt, cranky, and dehydrated with no intension of telling people what happened.

America thought about it for a moment before replying. He could not think of some witty comment and he actually did want to attend somewhere both friendly and having some Americans studying there. So he simply shrugged and said, "Sure, why not?" His boss gaped at him, having expected more of a protest.

"Now since I will be going to another country I will need to have an alter ego name, I also need to work on all the technical details of transferring to studying abroad, and I will need a way to keep in touch with you-because it will have to be a semester abroad. I'll start working on it." America leaped out of the chair and practically skipped out of the room to prepare everything for his semester abroad. It may not be with his people, but hey, who knows? This could turn out to be fun.

America sped through the preparations and found himself a week later in Germany attending a university under the name, "Alfred Jackson." In case of any high ranking officials recognizing him, Alfred had died his hair a raven black and wore green contacts, leaving Texas in the care of Tony. The entire process was made easier by Alfred having a distinct lack of a language barrier, but he still needed to be careful, if he started speaking any random language he heard someone speak in, he would have no idea what he was doing. Every talent comes with a downside right?

So far his guise had held and he had befriended several exchange students, and students studying abroad, along with a few native citizens as well. In fact, befriending those local students seemed to be one of the best moves he had made. They were priceless in knowing the surrounding land and helping with the different schedules.

Of course, there was that one time a guy asked him if he wanted to go to his place for a beer. That wouldn't be strange, the legal drinking age was lower than in America, but when Alfred had told him that he did not want to drink until he was legal in America-the awesome nation of heroes-the dude laughed and told him that's not what he meant. And then he would not tell him what it meant! And when Alfred told his friends about it, they all laughed and wouldn't tell him either. Finally the self-dubbed "cool" person in the group took the withheld information and turned it into a contest. Who could say the normal-est pieces of conversation/invitations to Alfred and confuse him? It seemed to be a fun game. To them.

Anyway, the weeks rolled on and Alfred found himself excelling in his classes and learning more about the culture of Germany and whatever countries the foreign students he talked to were from. Eventually, as every friend group has the party boy-in Alfred's case Jamie-said party boy decided that the whole group would take a day off to go to Oktoberfest in Munich. Every single normal human agreed whole-heartedly but Alfred leaned against going, not wanting to risk anything. Eventually they persuaded him to at least accompany them and be the Designated to drive them all home when they, quote en quote, "finish going crazy and have had ten beers to many." Alfred made sure to slap them and make a mental note to keep an eye on them all.

That is how Alfred ended up in a car rammed full of men and women just out of their teen years and no more mature. Honestly, and people called him loud and annoying? Shaking his head, Alfred turned on the radio to block out the game of Physiatrist and Count-my-Cows going on at the same time. _Why did I tell them about that? _Alfred asked himself.

Just when Alfred was about to yell at them to be quiet, a song he recognized started playing. Smirking, he turned it up even more and tapped my hand against the steering wheel. When the song came to his favorite part, he belted out, "Alles was ich sagen will, bitte hr jetzt gut zu, hier ist einer zuviel, und das bist DU!" **(AN: Best be noted, when Al is in Germany the main language is German, so that is what he is speaking. I will bold other languages used but this passage are lyrics from a song that... well if someone can tell me what it is, kudos.)**

Silence filled the car with only the persisting music from the radio to fill it. Alfred fought the smirk creeping on his face. He knew they all hated it when he randomly burst into song or dance. So why not surprise them with a German song?

"What... was that?" Jamie asked.

"Oh? You guys are quite now? Good. 'Cus we're here."

The next five hours were spent hopping from tent to tent and roaming the grounds. Alfred kept an eye on each member of the group, making sure he lost none. That turned out to more difficult than he expected. Every two seconds someone would veer off and try to flirt with someone or get more beer. Eventually the whole group ended up at a table in some random tent with dancing. Since it was almost dark, Alfred found no harm in letting the group drink, so he ordered one round on him.

After the first couple of rounds most of the gang tumbled onto the dance floor and started tearing it up. That was mostly because Alfred was one of the first people in the group to go out there. He spun and shook and moved to the rhythm that was played; eventually getting lost in the crowd-no worries, he had his friends cell phone numbers if he couldn't find them.

Somehow Alfred swindled up to a group of rowdy and obviously drunk tourists that had no idea how to dance. That much was evident when a redhead tripped him up so he fell onto a sandy blond that instantly took that as a signal to start grinding on him. Alfred felt blood rush to his face as he flinched back off of the blond and swung at him. Unfortunately, the blond man moved so Alfred's fist connected with a familiar green eye... Actually, the redhead looked familiar too and so did the blo- Oh. Shit.

Alfred tried to pull back but his fist was already connecting with England's gigantic eyebrows. As soon as the punch was delivered Alfred spun to the now identified France and swept his legs out from under him. Out of all the tents on all the nights, they just _had_ to be at the exact same one as him.

Alfred backed up and muttered a quick apology that had no effect on the furious Brit who had obviously already started drinking.

**"You bloody git! That's my face you wanker! I should adloifkn drjhe r..."** England half whined half screamed at Alfred. His use of English confused Alfred for a moment, having assumed that his former care taker would use the language of the country he was in, but apparently he was too drunk to remember that.

**"S-Sorry,"** Alfred gave a nervous laugh, "**I intended to hit you friend here who was-"**

France cut Alfred off with a drunken purr of, "**Oh by the end of tonight we will be mooore than **_**friends.**_**"**

Ignoring how creepy that was, Alfred tried to make a breakaway but England pulled out his wand and shouted after him that any who assault the great empire will pay. Yeppers, this one is drunk. And unfortunately, despite what Alfred put up as a facade, magic was real and in the situation such as this? Very, very dangerous.

Alfred stumbled back and attempted to draw on his reserves of magic, not sure which version he would need or what it would need to accomplish. England muttered some spell that Alfred did not immediately know; persuading Alfred to use his Native American Shaman magic to construct a shield. Better to use a shield that won't have devastating side effects if it reacts negatively to whatever England cast. So while Voodoo would create a stronger shield or fling the spell back at England... there were too many people to be sure and it would be best if England and the entire room did not know he had magic.

Sweeping his arm up in a motion that could look like a dance move, Alfred constructed a thin veil shield that intercepted the spell, and attempted to fight it. Unfortunately European magic was a refined art that thinned wild magic, taming it, and in doing so made it poison to the wilily magic of spirits. The veil collapsed and the spell connected with Alfred.

A hiss of pain escaped Alfred's lips as he turned and ran. The tactical retreat was necessary so he could determine the severity of the spell. Finding the closest bathroom he stumbled in and locked the door. Then he leaned against the cool wall and directed his attentions to inside his body. After scanning to make sure the spell did not cause internal damage, he called up the Shaman magic again to establish what he was hit with. The magic presented him with an image of it fighting the invading spell that seemed to be targeting his... physical appearance. The spell was rather weak for England, most likely due to his drunken splendor, so it had a time limit on how long it would last.

A spike of pain coursed through Alfred's body, causing him to double over and groan. Alfred could let his magic destroy the assaulting spell and be in increasing pain until his magic cycled through it, or just call his magic off and use it as a buffer until the spell did it's coarse and wore off. The latter sounded so much better right now.

Alfred reached over and unlocked the bathroom door in case he passed out and someone needed to find him-hey boy scouts, always plan ahead-and eased his magic off the spell and let it overrun him. A sudden, blinding numbness swallowed Alfred and shoved him out of the real of the conscious. The last thing he was aware of before passing out, was his magic curling it's self around his psyche as a protective blanket, and giving him dreams of the wild, of wolves.

.

* * *

**.**

**Bonus: Name the movie I referenced an the next chapter goes out to you!**

**Ok then. So yes, this is my full chapter, I might work on chapter two this weekend or you may get it next week/weekend depends on if I have time to write. **

**Thank you for reading, review what pairing you want for this, and please vote on the poll on my profile for what Al gets named! **

**As always, flames are welcome I take them as constructive criticism, yours truly~ _Nena_**


	3. A Surprise

**Disclaimer: Yep, you so want me to own _Hetalia_. Riiight.**

* * *

You know those times when you wake up and have no idea what happened? Like a giant cloud off fuzz balls are covering your ears, eyes, mouth, nose, and thought process? Alfred was having one of those times. His head was pounding and he couldn't seem to stand up; his legs kept shaking and failing to hold him upright.

Suddenly, in a blinding flash the events of last night flashed through Alfred's mind. He remembered the beer tent and dancing and England... Right. Alfred attempted to stand again but failed, instead voting to crawl over to the sink and prop himself up. He lifted his arms up and rested them on the edge to help haul up his body.

Once Alfred had raised himself to standing in an upright position he looked in the mirror. And promptly saw a wolf. Cut and dry, he, Alfred F. Jones, was a snowy white wolf with lilac-blue eyes and black rimming on his ears. A glance down told him that the rimming was also on on his forepaws-wow, that was weird to think, he had forepaws-and on the tip of his tail that curled shamelessly between his legs.

_So... I am a wolf. A wolf. Wolf. Hm. Odd._ Alfred glance over at the door and was a few claw marks on it. Sweeping his eyes lower he discovered a pile of torn clothes that had previously been on his human body. They were bloody. _What the hell happened to me?_ Alfred cried out in his mind.

In answer to his question, his magic swelled and washed over his body, enlightening him to all the various changes that had taken place in the night. There were several alarming aspects: first his bones were in very different positions, second even if he was currently a wolf he was a freaky mutant wolf that was way too big, and third he was... Ah, shit. Now it's one thing to be turned into a wolf but an entirely different matter to be turned into a wolf with your gender not following through the transformation. _So that's why there was blood_. **(AN: I like to connect all my stories somehow... and honestly, you see my pen name? What else were you expecting?)**

Alfred growled at his magic, it should have been able to prevent the foreign spell from rotting a previously laid spell! As if in an indignant response to the accusation, Alfred's magic swirled and popped up an image of subterfuge. It always amazed Alfred how magic communicated but, it was an undeniably clear meaning. Alfred's magic temporarily dropped a spell so that if he was discovered, well actually, he wouldn't be. But still, a little consulting with him might have been nice.

Alfred pushed himself-yes he can still refer to himself as a he dammit!-off the sink and trotted over to the door. His legs seemed to know how to move perfectly well now that he knew what type of legs they were. So leaning his head against the door he pushed until the lock broke free of the wood and the door swung open. _Yep, still got my strength._

Alfred then slow slunk out of the beer tent-_Why are they called that? several of them are fancy buildings not cloth tents_- avoiding any workers cleaning up or setting up for the next day. Once out of the are that the festival was taking place, Alfred stood under the shade of a large tree, and promptly emptied his bowels. Gotta go when ya gotta go.

Since all bright ideas or realizations appear in Alfred's head at random, awkward, inappropriate times, Alfred suddenly realized that he was supposed to be a college student. And that he had left bloodied, torn clothes in a bathroom after missing taking his friends home. Also, to put a cherry on top, he had absolutely no way to let his boss man know what had happened.

Now, since heroes do not panic, that is not what Alfred did. Nor did he run away since that is also very un-heroic. Not at all. Screw it, he completely lost it and broke into a full-out run in a random direction.

Worried thoughts flashed before Alfred's eyes as he swung his legs back and forth, pumping them like an Olympic runner. His new smooth gait allowed him to focus on all the things that went wrong in his plan and all the things that will and can go wrong. How did everything go so bad so quickly? Why did one small bump into a fellow nation turn into a threatening situation? And to think, Alfred was so close to actually pulling this off fault free. Why did that one scientist hate Alfred so much? Why did he have to make that law that was all like, "If it can it will," or something.

Alfred slammed his paws out in front of him and slid to a stop. What was he thinking? This self-pity he had was disgusting. He was a wolf now. He had never seen a wild thing feel sorry for itself. And now Alfred F. Jones was a wild thing. If he had to fall frozen from a bough then he will do it without ever having felt sorry for himself.

Will new determination Alfred set out again in a much slower lope, eyes scanning his surroundings and mind processing information. The sun was in a different position than when he had first started out; it was now three maybe four hours later in the day. He passed a road sign that mentioned Berlin on it._ I can't believe I ran nearly three hundred and thirteen miles_. Alfred thought to himself. Since he was nearing Berlin Alfred decided the best case of action would be to seek out Germany. Good thing he knew where he lived, having been over there a few times throughout history.

Will a plan of action Alfred pondered his situation as a wolf. How long will this last? What about my people? What effect does being a female wolf have on me? Alfred did not know even the beginning to those few questions but his magic decided to take pity on him and flashed an image of an hourglass to him. The glass contained black sand that fell through from top to bottom at a slow, methodical , leisurely pace. There was a fraction of sand resting on the bottom half, but t was completely dwarfed compared to the amount on the top. Alfred thanked his magic for a way to keep track of when he would turn back. That was probably the best feature of America's magic compared to that of England's: his was living and loyal. He did not have to worry about a spell gone wrong or casting a harmful spell unwillingly; his magic knew him and he knew it, so no thoughts or words would be misinterpreted nor could an unintentional casting be let loose into the world. Alfred immersed himself in the magic like it was a fluffy pillow, trusting it would take care of him just as he took care of it.

Eventually Alfred slowed to a long strided walk when he entered the property of the personification of Germany. Germany owned a stretch of land with a quaint house and a big backyard with a tall fence around it that ruined the innocent nondescript aura of the house and it's flower garden. Alfred knew the house was within walking distance of a park and subway system. He had passed both getting to the house.

By now the sun was low in the sky but no one appeared to be home. The house was dark and still. Alfred aught scent of Germany's dogs-Dogs! _He might have a doggie door!_ With a renewed hope, Alfred took a running start and leaped over the tall fence. He soared over the top and landed smoothly. Before he could congratulate himself on the landing, loud barking assaulted his ears.

Alfred looked up just as three dogs charged at him. He felt his hackles raise and his tail go straight. The dogs were cornering him at the fence, penning him in and forcing the terms to be theirs. Deciding his best bet was to hold his ground, Alfred stood straight and examined the dogs that surrounded him.

The most obvious dog was the German Shepherd, it was the tallest, most striking, and had the loudest bark. His lips were curled back revealing long teeth and his stance was obviously aggressive but his eyes showed a light of curiosity and Alfred instantly knew he would not attack. The second dog was a Golden Retriever who was covered in mud and even though he was barking his head off at Alfred, his tail gave a soft wag. It was the third dog, the black Dachshund, that looked serious. He snarled at Alfred like a beast out of hell.

"Who are you?" the German Shepherd asked, "Why are you here?"

Alfred blinked. Well, today was full of surprises. But he was right about that dog being curious.

"Ugh, I am...," Alfred decided that these dogs wouldn't tell anybody so, "I am America. The nation, just like Germany and Prussia. But I kind of got turned into a wolf. That ah..."

"Cool," The Golden Retriever said. "Call me Aster, Mr. Grumpy is Blackie and my pal over here who acts like a cat is Berlitz."

The dogs were no longer growling so Alfred allowed himself to sit down. Blackie huffed indignantly and growled, "What? you think you're welcome here? If the Master did not know you were coming then you are most certainly _not_ welcome."

"Oh come on Blackie!" Aster rolled his eyes, "Learn to live a little. He obviously is who he claims to be, smells like a nation, and Master will welcome hi-" He cut off and looked at me strangely. He moved in closer and started sniffing Alfred with vigor. His tail started thrashing wildly back and forth, making a cool breeze fluff Berlitz's fur.

"What is it?" Berlitz asked the question on Alfred's mind. Seriously, why was this hyper dog sticking his nose- Whoa~!

Alfred snapped at Aster, forcing him to back up and remove his nose from Alfred's rear end. Alfred pinned his ears back and growled out, "Personal space bub."

Blackie barked out at Alfred for nipping at one of his pack. Alfred paid him no mind, instead he listened to the sound of footsteps thump on the front porch and a key being turned in a lock.

"Sounds like someone is home," Alfred began. He turned to look at each dog individually as he continued, "I need a place to stay until I change back. If you can help me, I that would be very much appreciated."

Berlitz considered Alfred then said, "Blackie." Who then instantaneously latched his maw onto Alfred's left leg. Alfred howled in surprise and pain.

"What are you doing?" he hissed at the dogs. Blackie responded smoothly like it was completely obvious, "Helping you. Submit and act innocent." Then he promptly jumped onto him and Aster charged in as well. They barked and growled as Alfred tried to do as instructed by Berlitz.

He could hear shouting coming from the house and a door slamming. Strong hands pulled the dogs off of Alfred and dragged them back. Alfred laid still on the ground, ears flat and doing his darnest to look like a helpless, harmless little wolf. Eyes cracked open slightly he caught a glimpse of the dogs being locked in a kennel and then booted feet striding carefully toward him.

"Easy," a deep voice soothed. Alfred lifted his head slightly and met the gaze of Germany. Abruptly Alfred was very aware of how extremely pathetic he must look. As Germany reached a cautious hand out, Alfred Jumped up and snarled. That is, he tried to. Instead he surged to his feet only to tip over and yelp as he landed hard on his injured paw. He sent a simper at the German that came out more as a half-heated mewl of pain.

_Great, just the image I wanted to give_. Alfred thought sarcastically.

Germany just smiled softly and whispered, "Hello there. My name is Ludwig and I am just going to help you." Then he reached out again and softly scratched Alfred behind his ears. Alfred sighed and leaned into the touch. It did feel good and if Germany never found out about this whole turned-into-a-wolf thing... He yawned and then swiftly passed out, mentally and physically exhausted.

.

* * *

.

**Ok so thank you all for reading, if you haven't yet make sure you went back and read the rest of chapter one I posted last week-no I dd not skip a week I just revised and elongated my first chapter. Anyway please tell me f you think the pairing(s) I have planned are okay. And if you could, go vote on what Alfred's name will be as a wolf. I had to remake it because of my sudden inspiration to make him a she-wolf. Like I said, It's in my name. I haven't written a gender-bender in awhile and all my stories tie together, so be expecting a fem!America somewhere down the line. Just sayin'. **

**One last thing, review and I will love you, tell me what movie/poem/character in that movie that I referenced and I will write the next chapter for you. There was a reference in the last chapter too... no one got it. _shade._ **


	4. A Check-up

**Disclaimer: I own not Hetalia nor the near quote I used.**

* * *

A loud drum pounded away. Alfred couldn't help but think that it would make a fantastic rhythm for any number of new songs that will come out. His tail started to twitch to the drumming. The beat was strong and he could feel it pulsing throughout his body, collecting in his foreleg, ribs, and snout.

Alfred snapped his eyes open, realizing that the beat was his own pulsing blood. He looked at his leg stretched out in front of him and saw that it was wrapped in tight bandages over a rapidly closing wound. _Ah, right, the staged fight that didn't agree to,_ thought Alfred. Doing a wolf-shrug he carefully grasped an edge of the wrappings with his teeth, wrinkling his nose and in doing so learned that a small cut on between his eyes and wet nose had been cleaned. And it stung. Ignoring the itching, he ripped the bandages off his leg and proceeded to lick the torn flesh. It wasn't long before he could feel the bone renewing itself and muscle and tendons reattaching, the skin wove itself back together and new strands of snowy white fur grew over the new skin. He felt the sting and itch on his snout slowly dissipate and focused himself on the wound attempting to heal on his side.

Turning his head granted him a perspective in which to see the tightly wound fabric that covered his self-healing lesion. He quickly tore at it and flung it off his body so it would not heal into the skin. After his body was healed he then took notice of his surroundings. He was currently spread out on a tile floor in what appeared to be a laundry room with the door shut. The light fixture was shinning steadily, illuminating the entire room.

A glance around revealed a washer, dryer, a bowl of water and a bowl of dog food. Alfred's stomach rumbled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten for a day. He lunged at the food bowl and attacked it with vigor. Within seconds the chow was gone and America was halfway through the water- whishing it were soda or coffee but oh well- when he heard something. Pricking his ears up he listened to the sound of a door slamming and a voice shouting, "Yo, West! What's for breakfast!"

_Breakfast? Wait, did I sleep a whole night?_ America walked over to the door to try and hear better.

Footsteps echoed through the house and walked past the door Alfred sat behind. "West- oh, hey. What's wrong Ludwig?"

There was a soft scrapping of a chair being pushed back. "Gilbert, there was ah... last night with the dogs-" Germany was cut off by Prussia saying, "What happened to the dogs? Are they ok? Did one of them get hurt? Did one of them..."

There was an annoyed grunt followed by, "No, nothing happened to the dogs. But they did get in a fight. They attacked a wolf that jumped the fence."

"W-what? Why was there a wolf in the yard? And-wait. If a_ wolf_ jumped the fence, assuming that one could seeing how high it is," Alfred huffed at Prussia's statement. The fence wasn't that high, if he wanted, he could have cleared it as a human. But, then again, he did do gymnastics...

"How could the dogs be completely fine? I thought wolves were vicious, fighting machines!"

Germany sighed, "I don't know. She was just laying down taking the attack like she didn't want to hurt the dogs or something. The tore her up though, I had to patch her up while she was sleeping."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Prussia said, "Are you telling me that a female wolf broke into our yard, did nothing while being attacked, and then slept the entire time you stuck a needle in her and poured alcohol on her and wrapped gauze around her?"

"Yes." Germany said blatantly.

"And that doesn't seem odd?" Prussia asked incredulously.

Germany must have shrugged because Prussia swore and asked, "Well where is it?"

"The laundry room," Germany answered nonchalantly. "I'll show you."

The comment was followed by two sets of footsteps heading to the door. Alfred stood and backed up, raising his tail and head to stand in a proud stance. The doorknob turned and the door swung open cautiously and revealed a pajama bottom clad albino and a slightly disgruntled looking German. Alfred noted that Germany was wearing Levis and a black tank top. He had to force himself to retain a stoic face; everyone loves his jeans.

The two brothers stood in the doorway just staring at Alfred. Alfred huffed and picked up the food bowl. With a jerk of his head he tossed it at the brothers. It was caught by Germany who looked startled.

Slowly Prussia turned to Germany and said, "I thought you said she was wounded." Germany blinked then slowly raised his hand to point at the torn bandages. Prussia followed his gaze and gulped. Alfred rolled his eyes and trotted up to Germany, pawing at his leg. As he glanced down at Alfred, Alfred used his head to gesture back and forth between the empty bowl and Germany's face.

Prussia let out his classic, "Kesesese, I think she wants more food." Germany nodded and walked into the kitchen, Alfred hot on his heels. Alfred could hear Prussia following but was more interested in the sudden waft of bacon and eggs. As Germany opened a canister to scoop out dog food, Alfred jumped at the table, landed on it, and snatched a piece of bacon before Prussia could cry out. Which, he did. This caused Germany to turn and yell at Alfred for eating the remains of his breakfast.

Alfred raised his head and smiled at Germany who glowered in return. _Hey, healing takes energy._

Prussia scooted closer to Germany and asked, "So, what are we going to do with her?"

Germany slowly relaxed into a thinking position. "My original plan was to take her to a vet to get her treated, but now... I think we should anyway."

"Why?" Prussia asked, "She's healed now, obviously, shouldn't we just let her go?"

Germany gave his brother an dubious look as he said, "Oh yes, that's a great idea. Let a wolf run around Berlin unsupervised."

Prussia gave his brother a sheepish look and shrugged. "It would be easier than getting her into a car."

Alfred yawned and laid down on the table. Honestly he was fine being released out into the wild, but he would like to get back at those dogs. He could have got into this house without being attacked, thank you very much.

Germany gave Alfred a considering look. "I don't now, she might enjoy it, I doubt she is wild."

"Well let's do it!" Prussia shouted then walked towards Alfred, reaching out to grab him. Alfred bared his teeth at him and snapped his teeth in a threatening manner. He was mostly bluffing but he could easily bite the albino man if he wanted.

Germany smiled a soft smile at his brother, not that the Eastern half saw. "First you should get dressed. Leave the wolf and getting her into the car to me." Prussia relented and walked off to his bedroom in the basement. Germany placed his fists on his hips and gave Alfred a scolding look.

"That was my food." Alfred just jumped off the table and slinked to Germany. _I know. That's why I ate it._

Germany sighed and placed a hand in Alfred's fur, scratching his back. "Good girl. Now we go for a car ride."

**.**

* * *

**.**

The vet ran her hands over Alfred with soft but strong care. She was used to dealing with sick cats, dogs, birds, and the occasional rodent or equine. Once she even had to take care of a snake. Never had anyone brought her a wild canine. Although, the odds of this wolf being wild were unlikely. She stood proud and tall on the metal counter, turning her head and raising her tail or lifting a paw when barely asked.

No, Dr. Hoppe was convinced that this wolf had been handled before, and at that plenty of times. No grown wolf that lived in the wild would let a human within ten meters of them**. (AN: Look at me! An American trying to use metric! Get ready for epic fails!)** But then again, Dr. Hoppe reached over and took the wolf's mouth in her palm and used her fingers to pull the lips back. The wolf let its jaw go slack and didn't protest about fingers being shoved all around her mouth.

Dr. Hoppe frowned as she pulled back from examining the wolf. Her findings were contradictory and confusing, but she recorded them in her notebook and spoke them out loud anyway. "The canine patient appears to be a female North American Grey Wolf of pale grey coloring. She is 1.8 meters from nose to tail and 85 centimeters tall at the shoulder. Weight: 59 kilograms. The approximate age of wolf is 2 years."

"Dr. Hoppe?" Dr. Hoppe glanced up from her writing to look at the blond man. "You said North American, how would she get to Europe?"

Dr. Hoppe glanced at the wolf. In all honesty she had no idea how she knew it was an American wolf, she just had a feeling. She took her glasses off and folded them before saying, "Sir, this wolf you found is not normal. She could very well be a pet but it is more likely she was a genetic experiment. You say she had various flesh wounds when you found her?" When the tall blond nodded she continued, "There is no sign of any on her now. For such a young wolf she is abnormally large and treats handling like an everyday occurrence. Not even pet wolves take kindly to excessive touching. She's..."

The vet trailed off as Alfred reached up to scratch his ear with his back leg. The vet-lady had poked and prodded him, gave him vaccine shots and took blood samples. She even swept some sort of handheld device over him. Alfred didn't mind, and hey, if he was good maybe he would get something to eat!

"Is that eye color natural?" Prussia asked suddenly. Alfred rolled his eyes at the former nation. Sure his eyes turned a little purple when he became a wolf, but in the daylight it appeared blue! At least, that's what the vet said when recording data.

"I am not an expert on wolves Mr. Beilschmidt but I would assume not. Perhaps a side effect of testing done on her?" The vet picked up a different clipboard from her desk and addressed Germany, "Now, I hate to do this to you, but-"

"No." Germany cut her off. Alfred glanced up, confused as to what was going on.

"It would be for the best-"

"You said yourself she was likely experimented on. I am not risking that happening again."

The vet sighed then said, "If you insist then you have to be held accountable for everything. Tags, licenses, checkups, everything."

Germany nodded, "I understand. As long as she's not put in a zoo."

_Whoa! Zoo? Not cool, not cool at all!_ Alfred thought, getting antsy. His tail swished and fanned Prussia in the face. "Ah, not to break up the 'decide a wolf's fate' party, but I think she can understand you." Prussia stated.

"Not surprising, most wolves are highly intelligent and if this one has altercations made, then I would be astounded if she could not." The vet stated emotionlessly. "She could be upset at the prospect of going someplace without open spaces to run or..." Abruptly the vet smacked Germany with her clipboard.

Alfred didn't even think as he whirled to face her and let out a deep, menacing growl. The only thought running through his head was, _Protect pack_.

The vet smiled and apologized to Germany. "Sorry, but I had to check. Looks like you are stuck with her. You're her pack now whither you like it or not. Sign these."

Alfred straightened and let his ears swivel back to a normal position. Checking with his magic he realized that the primal instincts of a wolf were in fact simmering under the surface, ready to swell up if Alfred needed them. Well ain't that fan-fucking-tastic?

Germany spluttered over his words as he tried to protest being pushed out of the room. Prussia just laughed obnoxiously and left willingly.

The vet-lady was trying to explain to Germany why he had to leave the room_. Hm... why do they have to leave?_ Alfred decided to start listening to the conversation again.

"Sir, owners are not allowed in the room when I operate. Now please, just go talk to Miss Sabrina at the counter, she'll get you all set up." The vet tried to push Germany out of the room. Tried being the optimal word because she was about 5 feet 1 inch and Germany was at least 5 feet 11 inches. Safe to say the muscular army dog barely budged.

"What do you mean, operation? Are you going to neuter her?" Germany asked in confusion.

Alfred raised an eyebrow-or would have if he could have- at that. _Really? Like that would ever happen. _

The vet replied, "The term is 'spay' for females, but no. That wolf, while being a mutant, is young and healthy. There is breeding potential there. Miss Sabrina will tell you more at the counter. What I am going to do is insert an electronic chip in her shoulder so we will be able to find her if she gets lost. Standard protocol now."

Seemingly satisfied with that answer, Germany willingly left the room and the vet turned to Alfred. She shook her head and murmured, "People." Then she smiled at Alfred and started pressing her fingers into his shoulder area.

"Don't worry, it is small and won't hurt a bit. You won't even know it's there." Alfred huffed and stood still while she injected the small tracing device. When she was done she ran her hands through Alfred's thick fur and gazed curiously at the wolf.

"You're one strange girl, aren't you? Who are you anyway?" Apparently this vet had a fondness of chatting to animals. But Alfred ignored that in favor of thinking his response, _"Who? Who is but the form following the function of what and what I am is a nation in a wolf mask."_

The vet then proceeded to grab a triangular piece of cloth and tie it around Alfred's neck. The bandanna was black and had gold paw prints scattered on it. The colors did not escape the American's notice.

"There we are. Now let me just put this on," She slipped a black leather collar around Alfred's neck and buckled it up. Then she attached the tags that said he had all necessary shots. "I guess once you get a name they can give you that tag then too." She clipped a cheap leash onto the collar and let him jump off the counter, a feat that her normal dogs could not do.

She walked him out into the reception area and handed him over to Germany. Before he could protest the leather collar, she held up a hand and said, "It's on the house if you let me run tests on her blood and call me when you give her a name. She's interesting and I for one would like to know more."

Germany relented and finished filling out the paperwork then let Prussia walk Alfred out to the car. As the two brothers sat in the front seats and Alfred laid down on the back ones, Prussia elbowed Germany and said, "Think it's a coincidence?"

Alfred lifted his head and stared at the back of their heads. "North _American_ Grey Wolf." Prussia laughed out. America tipped his head to the side in confusion. The teasing of Prussia obviously annoyed Germany but, why?

"Shut up." Germany growled at the Prussian.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**So high-ya readers! I recently re watched a movie and that is the movie reference this week! This one should be easy to find so, tell me the move, who said it, and your opinion on the movie if you want the next chap dedicated to ya! Seriously, my references are kinda obvious...why is no one guessing? I dedicate this chapter to the one person who guessed, incorrectly, but hey, they guessed. Sorry it that was offensive, but I'm hyper and just don't care fight now because finals start this week. **

**A big thanks to a friend who let me use their last name, you rock.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, leave a comment, vote on the name poll if you haven't already-it will be closing soon, and have a wonderful life.**

**~GenderBender25**

**.**


	5. A Naming

**To 28505 who guessed the reference was V for Vendetta. Yep, it was. Remember, remember the fifth of November...**

**I claim nothing! Except my ideas.**

* * *

The car ride back to Germany's place was exciting to say the least. Prussia had slipped on some dark sunglasses and turned the radio up. The rhythm of the music taunted Alfred to move and dance and scream and shout and let it all out. Instead he just thumped his tail against the seat and let his tongue roll out of his mouth.

Prussia kept up his relentless tormenting of his younger brother that Alfred had given up hope of ever understanding. Seriously, what was so funny about the breed of wolf Alfred was? Apparently Germany had had enough of that incessant stream of words from Prussia's mouth so he started singing right along to the music.

Now, Alfred was no "American Idol" or "Voice" judge, but Germany could do with some practice. Preferably away from human ears as to avoid death. All those years in the military yelling at soldiers and yelling at North Italy really- pardon the French- fucked up his voice box.

Alfred whined and used his paws to cover his ears. _Make_ _it stop, make it stop!_ he mentally pleaded. Prussia gave a distressed grunt and plugged his ears with his middle fingers. "I take it back! I'm sorry! Just stop singing!"

Germany gave Prussia a coy smile and said, "Good, because you are a hypocrite." Prussia squawked in indignation and spluttered. Then he crossed his arms and pouted at Germany. "I _told_ you, it was a stupid, silly crush. Nothing even happened for God's sake!"

Germany grew quiet and Alfred lifted his head. He suspected that the words the two brothers were saying would be an interesting tidbit or vicious blackmail or humorous comic relief. The next sentence proved to be fascinating, "If it was only a crush, and if you are over it now, then why are you so defensive? What happened? You never said."

Alfred pondered the words for a second. Who did Prussia have a crush on? The mental list was both long and short when different factors were taken into account.

Prussia fidgeted in his seat, wringing his hands. "I-I ugh," Prussia whispered uncertainly, "well I just messed up. Severely. It's embarrassing you know? But I really am over it, I just don't like reminders. Besides, I love being single."

Alfred called a bull shit on the being over it part. But he did know that Gilbert, when not occupied with being Prussia or whatever he was now, liked to party and sleep with whoever he felt the urge to. He was not the kind of person to be in or stay in a serous relationship. Which begged the question, who did he fancy enough to consider a relationship with? Or did he just really like them but the "messing up" part was not considering an actual relationship?

The remainder of the ride back to the house was spent in silence, Germany having turned the radio off. After Germany exited the car to open the door for Alfredto jump out, Prussia mumbled something about Ludwig not having any competition from him.

_(-)_

* * *

.

The two Germanic brothers sat at the kitchen table eating dinner with Alfred taking a nap at their feet. Germany studied the sleeping wolf carefully before asking his brother what name he thought would suit her.

"Gilwolf."

Germany gave his older brother an annoyed look and said flatly, "No." Prussia stuck his tongue out at the blond and said, "Angelika." The blond simply raised an eyebrow and asked, "What makes her an angel?" The albino grudgingly gave him that, she was not. Not at all if them attempting to give her a bath was any indication.

Both brothers shuddered remembering the horrible effects of their attempt to bathe the wolf. It was virtually impossible and only managed when they ran out of the bathroom and locked the door behind them. When they returned an hour later- the amount of time it took to scrap their dignity back together- the wolf was completely washed, the tub drained, and a fluffy towel was wrapped around the wolf. Apparently this wolf cleans itself and fights like a demon when other creatures attempt to do so for her.

"Wilhelmine would suit her better." Germany stated. Prussia shrugged and said, "Going by what suits her, her name would be Maska."

Suddenly the wolf in question jumped up and stood at attention. Her eyes landed on Prussia and she gave a low, slow growl. She seemed to recognize the name but not approve. Germany stated just such a thought.

"The name is of Native American origin and means 'Strong' so I thought..." he trailed off as the wolf shook herself and flopped back on the ground.

"Perhaps Adalhard?" Prussia glanced at his brother and snorted. "That is a male name. And too long."

"So? And as for being too long, it could be shortened to Adlar." Germany crossed his arms.

Prussia smirked. "If it is going to be a male name then at least make it awesome like Kaos or Lamar."

"Kikka, Meika, and Nadine are fitting names." Germany insisted. He seemed to be jumping back an forth between male and female.

"No more than Hide, Romilda, or Verene." Prussia pointed out.

Germany grew agitated so he spit out the first random name that came to him. "Sterling."

Prussia opened his mouth to counter it but paused. He tilted his head at the wolf on the floor and breathed out, "'t's not that bad.

Germany raised his eyebrows, surprised that his brother agreed so quickly. "Sterling it is then."

Out of the blue, German's dogs charged in through the doggie door and danced around the newly dubbed Sterling. Sterling lifted her head and huffed at the dogs before surging forward and chasing them out the doggie door- how she fit through the door was up to anyone's imagination.

The was a ten second pause when Germany and Prussia looked at each other before bursting out of their chairs and dashing out the door. When they leapt out into the yard they were greeted by a rather ambitious game of "I kill you, you kill me." Which in humans terms is rather aggressive tag.

The two brothers eyed each other before bursting out laughing. That is, until Aster wove between their legs and the proceeding line of Blackie, Berlitz, and Sterling knocked them down. Thus insinuating a long game of inter-species tag-slash-tackling match.

The game finally ended when Sterling jumped on Germany's back and triggered a pile up that Prussia could only laugh at. The dogs eventually hopped off and laid down in their dog house but Sterling pressed her nose into the back of Germany's neck and pulled his Iron Cross over and off his head before dashing back into the house.

Germany slapped his hand to his neck with wide eyes as Prussia just stood there gaping. The two brothers always wore their Iron Crosses under their shirts as both habit and a memoir. How the hell did that wolf know there was a necklace on Germany and how did she know how to take it?

The brothers snapped out of their stunned silence- what was this? the second or third time today?- and sprinted inside the house after the wolf. The continued to search the entire house, even the basement and Prussia's room, with no luck. They knew there was no other way in or out of the house for the wolf so they decided she probably slipped out through the doggie door when they weren't looking.

Prussia bid his brother good night and left to get some sleep. Germany sighed and made his way to his own room, hopping that he would find his cross tomorrow and vowing to make that wolf pay. He opened the door to his room and flicked the light on before freezing.

There, curled into a tight ball in the middle of his mattress, was Sterling. He glanced around his room and noticed his cross hanging from a bed post. He crossed the room in three long strides and snatched his Iron Cross off the post. After checking it over to make sure there was no damage done, there was none and only minimal amount of saliva, he gingerly placed it on his dresser.

He proceeded to whirl around and glare at the sleeping wolf. Sterling was sleeping soundly with her tail resting on her nose, it's black tip making the black ridges on her ears more noticeable. Germany visibly deflated. There was no way he could stay mad at this adorable wolf.

But then again, he did need to sleep. With a vicious grin he pushed Sterling off the bed and climbed under the covers. He ignored that he was still fully clothed because he was not letting this wolf take his bed.

Sterling yelped as she hit the floor but bounced up immediately to give a frazzled look to Germany. She seemed to be questioning why he did that. After a moment or two she shook herself off and hopped back up on the bed, this time curling up at the bottom. Before she laid her head down she shot a warning glare at Germany. He gave her an amused quirk of his lips. he wasn't entirely happy to be sharing any space of his bed with a wolf, but f he could tolerate Italy sleeping with him he could surly handle a canine.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Okay so i was too lazy to put a reference in this chapter. Sue me. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, again sorry for the wait.** **Thank you to all who voted, the pol is now over as Al got himself a name. I tried doing most of this chapter in a different POV just for the heck of it and because Al was sleeping. Tell me what you thought of it.**

**Thanks for reading, leave a comment, favorite, follow, you know the works. Also, who else hates summer assignments for school? I despise them. So to put it off I make write the bath scene or just give y'all the background on my headconnon why America is female. Might, if I have time. **


	6. A War (ning)

**Just a cool trick all of you should try: Go to .uk; type up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A; repeatedly press A. SO MUCH FUN!**

**Disclamer: if only I could ignore this... **

* * *

.

Alfred slowly stretched his limbs and opened his eyes. After a quick moment of, "wait, what is going on here again?" he remembered the whole wolf thing and last night's fun piss-off-Germany incident. Which, speaking of the dude... Alfred turned to look at the sleeping form of a stupid blond who he was sure would wake up before him. _Honestly, how in the world did I wake up before he did? This makes no sense. _

So Alfred decided to go with the stereotype that all Americans are jerks and wrench open the blinds covering the windows. It was actually pretty amusing for Alfred to watch Germany swear and whip around, looking for whoever opened the blinds. When Germany finally focused on the white wolf he glared and accused Alfred of some uncouth actions. Who knew Germany was such a grumpy cat at the crack of dawn? Like, shzeash, if you position our windows to face east, one would expect you like to rise with the first rays of the sun.

Germany groaned and let his face fall into his hands. When he lifted his face to stare at Alfred, Al was surprised to realize that the normal slicked-back look of Germany's hair was gone and in its place was free locks of hair that fell over his forehead. _I think he just de-aged a couple of years!_ Alfred thought.

"Today was supposed to be my day to sleep in, Sterling." Germany chastised.

_Yeah, well I didn't get the memo and I'm hungry_. Alfred replied. Then he tipped his head to the side to consider the fact that Sterling was an ok name and what he would be called while he was a wolf so... _I will now refer to myself in wolf form as Sterling!_

Germany made an enormous show of getting out of bed, although it could have been unintentional, and trudged into the bathroom. Sterling was about to leave the room to run around the house, find food, or play with the dogs but was met with a locked door. Now while he did open the door yesterday, that was more so due to awesome magic defying physics than skill in a wolf body at doing human affairs. And since his magic has the characteristic "fuck you" attitude in the morning, he was stuck in the room. Sometimes he felt odium for the fact that his magic was living; the insufferable essence went from helpful to downright obstructive in the blink of an eye. That's what makes it so fun and useful, while unpredictable it will bend a situation to let you see a knew light, or just save you from disaster.

Sterling was broken from his thought process by the bathroom door opening. Sterling had been lost in his mind and in that time Germany had gone through his morning routine, which included taking a shower.

Sterling turned his head to look at Germany and promptly yelped, head snapping to look away. _Good God, Ludwig! Put some- put some clothes on! _In his shock, Sterling thought of Germany by his human name, because seriously, it was hard to think of a nation being naked, even for a nation.

Germany glanced over at Sterling and laughed. At his laugh, Sterling turned around in astonishment but quickly looked back away. Americans are typically unacquainted with public or sudden nudity and it showed in their national personification.

"Ah, are you shy?" Germany taunted the wolf. Sterling promptly growled and flattened her ears in response. "Oh, I am sorry. Were you just being polite?"

Germany continued to chuckle as he got dressed. He had a feeling that this wolf would be a great comic relief. Sterling just couldn't get over the fact that Germany, _Germany_ of all nations, was laughing at his expense. Well, that and that he had just seen the European naked but one has to prioritize.

"There. Do I look better now?" Sterling turned at the question and took in the tank top, running pants that looked suspiciously military, and running shoes. Sterling noted the chain around Germany's neck and inwardly smirked.

Sterling shook her coat and pawed at the door, resulting in Germany opening the door so Sterling could race down the stairs. Halfway down the flight of stairs, Sterling realized why dogs and cats always ran down and never walked. It was practically impossible to go slow. Stupid gravity.

Sterling reached the bottom of the stairs and shot through the house to find the doggie door, once found he slipped out and did his business. Then he raced back inside to find Germany leaving through the front door. Sterling shot after him and barely made it out the door before it closed on his tail.

"What the-" Germany turned around and gave Sterling a flabbergasted look. "Why are you-" He looked back and forth between Sterling and the door. Sterling wagged his tail and patiently waited for Germany to make his decision. Which he did, after sighing and shaking his head at Sterling. Which was taking off into a fast jog down the street. Of course Sterling followed.

The two continued to jog for about twenty minutes before turning back and slowing down a bit. _Ah, is someone tired?_ Sterling thought mockingly. Germany did not look tuckered out but there was no seeable reason that he was slowing. He waited as long as he could before shooting off at top speed. Germany shouted behind him and tried to catch up but remained two strides behind Sterling even at is top speed. Sterling was laughing internally when he slowed down at the driveway. He jumped into the grass and rolled around while Germany caught his breath.

"Sterling," Germany started. Sterling stopped rolling and looked at him. "You are one crazy wolf."

_()_

* * *

Germany had changed out of his workout clothes after walking inside so Sterling was left to watch Prussia cook an omelet and hash browns. The smell was tantalizing and Prussia was letting him sample bits of hash browns. When it was finished cooking and Germany was back in the kitchen to make his own breakfast, Prussia sat down at the table to dig in. Sterling hopped up on a chair next to him.

"Only the awesome can sit at the table!" Prussia yelled as he attempted to push Sterling off the table.

_No, only those with table manners can sit at the table. _Sterling thought_, And I was not fed this morning so I am hungry. Give me food._

After an excessive amount of pestering Sterling was finally awarded food. Unfortunately it was dog food so tasted like cardboard but was regrettably not the worst thing sterling had eaten. *coughEngland'scookingcough*

When the Meal of Disappointment was over and the currently human brothers were finished cleaning up- let it not be said that Germany was the only clean freak- Germany disappeared into his study to work and Prussia turned to Sterling. He uttered the words of doom to the wolf: "Time to train ya girl."

The next hour or so was spent outside and full of crazy hand signals and barked commands. Sterling complied for the first ten or so minutes then began to lose interest. And honestly, why was "bring me a beer" a command any pet would know? So Sterling decided to have fun. Thus began the war of White Hair.

The albino would give an order and the snowy wolf would purposefully mess up and do something else entirely. Sit? No thanks, I'll just hop up and down. Fetch? Eh, I feel like playing dead instead. Play dead? What, think you can outsmart me? No sir, I think you asked for a sure way to kill yourself, so let me get you a beer.

This continued for a long while and eventually was just a game of who-can-come-up-with-the-craziest-whatever. Well that is until Prussia impersonated a General and gave the command to flank the enemy. Sterling immediately dropped low to the ground and began to move in a slow, quiet crouch in a wide semicircle around Prussia. His eyes were hidden by sunglasses but Sterling could almost feel the satisfaction brimming in them. A malicious smile cracked across his face as he went into Drill Sergeant mode and spent the next half hour giving stealth, attack, hold, and other versions of army commands to Sterling.

When Prussia was satisfied with Sterling's ability to comprehend and follow orders he motioned to follow him. He went inside the house and picked up a Nerf gun from his room and held it at the ready as he navigated the house, stopping just outside the Study. He held up his fist and Sterling stopped. He then gave a set of orders and counted off on his hand. At the signal for 'go' he opened the door and Sterling charged in, quickly followed by Prussia who proceeded to fire off a round at his younger brother who was occupied by a cute wolf placing her head on his lap and doing that thing that dogs do that makes you just have to pet them. The foam bullets hit the blond in rapid fire and before he could yell at his brother, the signature kesesese sounded his retreat.

Germany froze for a second before shaking his head and slowly pulling out his own Nerf gun and loading it with the bullets that hit him and the ones he kept in the drawer. "I trust you had nothing to go with this," Germany stated as he slowly loaded the gun. It sounded like a question so Sterling just shrugged. "Now, if you excuse me I have retribution to deliver."

And thus the White Hair War became a long and complicated battle that divided three nations into ever changing sides, teams, and every-man-for-himself along with rules that made no sense. Such as enemy teams not being allowed to give commands to the war wolf or the war wolf is not a flag nor shield, please stop trying to capture it and use it as such. The long and vicious war was finally called to an end at the Treaty of Supper where the three opposing sides noticed that they had skipped lunch and now were hungry so gathered to have a late lunch and ensure such a war never happened again. Because, let's face it, no one was ever going to win.

Once lunch was over and done with, the peace negotiations had worked out rather well, everyone went their separate ways. Germany to finish his work, Prussia to do something in his room, and Sterling to go visit with some dogs.

After getting over the hounds attacking him, Sterling got along with them quite nicely. Aster was just as hyper active as America could be around other nations so the two could keep up with each other. Blackie was still rude and protective over the other dogs but calmed down after seeing 'Master' accept Sterling into the pack. Berlitz was the same as he was when Sterling first met him: quite and calculating.

All in all, the canines were friendly to each other and only minimal maiming was needed to convince the dogs that Sterling, while yes, was a _female _wolf, was NOT open to the idea of breeding. Especially not with dogs and especially not while being a wolf. After that little tidbit of information, Aster was bummed out so Berlitz tried to change the subject by asking why Sterling got to sleep inside.

"I'm precious." Sterling told them with a smirk and joking tone.

"Translation: you were too stubborn to be kicked outside. So where did you sleep? The laundry room?" Blackie asked.

"Ah, well I sort of attempted to claim a guest room." Sterling hesitated, "But it was actually Germany's room and didn't feel like moving."

The dogs stared at Sterling with the equivalent of a dumbstruck look. "Germany," Aster started, " allowed you," Blackie continued, "to sleep with him?" Berlitz finished.

"Ah, that makes it sound bad. More like, allowed me to sleep at the foot of the bed." Sterling nodded. "That sounds better."

The dogs still stared at Sterling in wonderment. "There must be some, like, nation sixth sense that makes him trust you!" Aster stated.

"Or maybe it's because a wolf is an exotic creature to him so he will let her get away with that." Blackie pointed out.

The dogs and wolf shrugged it off and went back to playing, completely missing Berlitz's comment of, "Sure, it has nothing to do with the fact that she's American."

_-.-_

* * *

.

Sterling played with the dogs until Germany came out to refill their food and water bowls, motioning for Sterling to follow him inside. He set an extra two bowls on the kitchen floor for her in a corner. One was full of clear, cool water and the other with dog chow. Sterling gulped down the water in a rush and then started on the food, delighted to find a hidden piece of meat at the bottom.

"The vet said something about Sterling not being a normal wolf," Germany said cautiously. Sterling glanced up at him before trotting over so sit by his side and watch the food on his plate. You never know when you might get a chance to snatch some real food.

"Yeah? Well I guess she was right." Prussia stated. "I tried giving her normal dog commands but she was not awesome and pointedly did something else."

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't cooperate until I gave her strict military commands." Prussia said like it was no big deal.

"She does seem intelligent." Germany mused.

Prussia started chuckling to himself and only started bursting with it when Germany asked what was so funny. "If she really is from America, then she s probably a superwolf!"

At Germany's confused look he explained, "America s obsessed with superheroes and stuff, so they probably do some experiments and stuff." He took a moment to calm down before continuing, "She is a superwolf! Probably genetically modified to fight criminals or be partners with a special ops group!"

Germany granted his brother a small smile at the ridiculous yet most likely true thought.

Sterling huffed and glared at the Prussian. What was so funny about that? It would be an epic idea! _In fact, when I get back, I will train animals to work with a secret group of military trainers to be better spies than the English and take out secret terrorist groups and be the HEROES! _Sterling's thoughts unknowingly just confirmed what the two brother found so funny.

Sterling sped out of the house and sat outside sulking. The sun had set and it was dark out but the stars shown bright in the sky. Sterling glanced up and noticed the moon was just peaking out her face and shedding her rays on the earth. With a wolf smile, Sterling tilted her head back and let lose a howl. The cry was long and slow, lonely. Sterling hummed to himself before starting on an old song that had been sung many times in the days before North America was colonized.

Inside the house, Gilbert snapped his head up at the wolf song. A sudden memory surfaced and he fought the urge to cry or laugh. Instead he whispered, "Have you ever hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?"

"What?" His brother asked him. Prussia just gave a soft smile and said, "Listen. Do you hear Sterling?"

"Yes, it sounds like she is singing." Ludwig answered his brother but still did not understand.

"She is. When I was in America helping train the colonist armies..." Gilbert took a breath to steady himself," I was told that Europeans and outsiders could never understand the true beauty of the wild. That it was beautiful because it was free." Gilbert gave his brother a sharp look. "Ludwig, even if Sterling was trained and enhanced, she is still a wolf. A wild wolf that does not belong here. Her song is a calling back to home."

Ludwig nodded to signify he understood even though he did not entirely. Was his brother telling him not to get attached to the wolf? Or was he telling him that Sterling did not belong to them? Or was it something different? ( He secretly hopped that east was only referring to the newly acquired pet and not the personification of where she came from.) He went to bed that night confused. And if he didn't complain when a white fuzz ball jumped on his bed and curled up next to him late at night, well that was just because he was still trying to puzzle out his brother's words and not at all because it was comforting.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**So if you noticed that Sterling is going back and forth on referring to himself/herself as a girl/boy then, yes, it was intentional. I would like to point out that if anyone seems OOC it is because they are at home with no other outside nations (the german bros) or don't have to pretend to be an idiot (Al). Also there were something in this chapter that were not planned at all, i have no idea where they came from. But the first reference is in one of them. Oh yeah, since last chapter had zit references, I gave this one 2! Yaye! Have fun guessing them, please guess. **

**So give me your thoughts on this chapter and I will be a very happy American. ;) Don't and I'll be sad. f you want to tell me your experience with the hack i provided at the beginning of this chapter, I would be very interested to hear.**

**ThePrussianCross - well, you see... I already have that whole scene planed out and yeah, i think it is kinda awkward. but it is not what you are thinking, i can guarantee it. **

**For anyone who did not, make sure you read the updated version of chapter 5. I changed the title from, "A Car ride" to "A Naming" to remind people it was updated but just making sure...**

**As always, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed. **


	7. A Confession

**I do not own Hetalia nor do I own any references made. Speaking of which, this chapter goes to **_**miakatsuki **_**who guessed correctly for the second reference. You were so close! You even mentioned the part containing the first reference in the rest of your review! But thanks for catching one. I hope you enjoy this chappie. ;)**

.

* * *

_A shot rang out and echoed in the concrete room. After a moment of assessment and adjusting his gun, the dirty blond pilot reset himself and fired off an entire clip. The bullets emptied into the dark center ring of the target. With a satisfied hum, he pulled out another magazine and loaded it. With a careful aim, he turned to the next target and let loose four shots. Each shot blasted through an orange diamond the size of a quarter. _

_"Whoa!" A heavy man with a beard and tattoos looked at the pilot's target and gaped like a fish. "You're like, seventeen, how did you do that?" he questioned the pilot. _

_The pilot smirked at him, "Nineteen, actually. I fly in the Air force and have been shooting since I was big enough to hold a bow- or, a, I mean... gun. I can do either." _

_"Don't brag Alfred," Ludwig said. He was standing off to the American's right, waiting to shoot after him. The bearded man glanced at him before shaking his head and moving off somewhere whilst muttering about crazy-ass shots. Ludwig took a deep breath to gather his nerves and then asked, "Alfred, after we finish shooting here, um, would you like to go back to my place for a beer?" Ludwig was glad Alfred did not turn around to see the blush on his face. _

_"But that's a whole ocean away dude! And I told you, I don't drink." Alfred took out a lever action riffle and loaded it. "But, if you want to still hang out, we can go back to my place and kick ass on Call of Duty."_

_Ludwig's eyes widened as he realized that Alfred did not get what he was insinuating. Was that bad? Or did it just mean he didn't catch the innuen- _

Ludwig awoke suddenly as he was tipped out of his bed and onto the floor. Not even a moment later, his mattress fell on top of him and smashed him into the ground. Ludwig struggled to untangle himself from the mass of sheets, random pillows, and holy-shit-why-is-this-mattress-so-heavy?

After he managed to crawl out from the pile of doom he caught sight of Sterling on the other side of his now empty bed frame. Once she saw he was alive, her mouth clicked open and she gave him the most satisfied smile he had ever seen on an animal. He glared at her. That stupid wolf was looking all _smug _about tossing him out of bed.

"Sterling, you had better have a good rea-" He was cut off when Sterling launched herself at him and tackled him to the ground. Before he could react, she was back up and dancing around the door. He rolled his eyes and opened it for her, completely ignoring the way she darted down the steps in favor of actually preparing for the day.

Germany splashed water on his face in an attempt to wash away the dream he had. Well, it was a memory but it was still disturbing. He and America were friends, they shared interests and found hanging out together both relaxing and fun. The only problem was that Alfred was a complete airhead who never noticed _any_ of Ludwig's advances to make 'friends' into something more. It probably would be easier if they were major trade partners, neighbors, or hell, even on the same continent! He had to space out his visits and invites so as not to seem suspicious.

Ludwig shook his head to clear the depressing thoughts. Besides, everyone knew America was oblivious to the atmosphere so subtle hints were probably overlooked because they were too subtle. Ludwig sighed and finished getting ready for the day, knowing his dream would put him in a monotonous mood all day.

When Ludwig made his way downstairs he heard the door open and two voices announce their presence. He froze, eyes wide, as Francis and Antonio strutted in and made themselves at home. _Why? I do _not_ need to deal with this today, _Ludwig thought.

"My awesome friends!" Gilbert shouted and started chatting with the other two members of the infamous Bad Touch Trio.

Ludwig decided to quietly slip into his office to start on his paperwork and hopefully ignore whatever it was that the trio had planned. He sat down in his chair and started on filling out government forms and reading documents and basically work.

"She's so CUUUTE!" Ludwig jumped at the sudden squeal and turned to stare at his closed door.

"Oui, 'er white fur is so lucious!"

"Ja, Sterling is my awesome wolf. What else could you expect?"

Hold up, did Gilbert just say Sterling was _his_ wolf? Ludwig frowned. He had been the one who found her, sure she was licensed in both their names but Sterling chose to hang around him more, so that made her 'Ludwig's wolf' not 'Gilbert's wolf.'

"For her to be able to break into people's houses."

"That's how I found her, she jumped the fence."

Ludwig pushed off his desk and strode into the family room and crossed his arms at his brother. "Sterling is my wolf, I found her, named her, and she sleeps with me." As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. Francis unfortunately did not feel like ignoring his slip up. "Ohnhonhonhon, 'zis is interesting, Ludwig is into Bestiality?"

Ludwig growled out, "Nein, I meant she sleeps in my room."

"No worries, I do not judge your preferences," Francis said edging closer to Ludwig. Sterling jerked her paws onto the armrest of the couch she was laying on. Her ears were sharply forward and her eyes trailed to the right of Ludwig, body tense and alert.

"Everyone feels la amour eventually." Francis sad in a seductive tone as his hand reached around and grabbed Ludwig's butt. Ludwig's eyes widened and he flinched away, raising his arm to punch the intrusive French man. Before his fist made contact a pale silver streak shot past him and tackled a surprised Francis. Sterling pushed her claws into his shoulders and let out a ferocious growl, hackles raised.

Francis stared at the wolf in horror as everyone else looked in surprise. That is, until Ludwig reached out, griped the she-wolf's collar, and wrenched her off the terrified Francis. Francis shot backwards and hid behind Antonio. Gilbert started laughing as he and Antonio teased their friend. Ludwig shook his head and looked down at Sterling. She tilted her head in an innocent way that seemed to say, _What?_ He gave her a stern look and in response she let her jaw drop, tongue rolling out. Her gaze seemed to say,_ I regret nothing. _

Ludwig decided to reward her with a quick scratch behind her ears. "Hey, West," Ludwig glanced up at his brother, "we're heading out now. Be back sometime around awesome."

Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose, "Just go."

**.(* *)**

**~ I **

**../ \**

* * *

**(I had to.)  
**

**.**

Sterling was very proud of himself. He had behaved spectacularly while Spain doted on him, not once did he nip at the overly energetic Spaniard who was adamant about rubbing the belly of the adorable snowy puppy. His words, not Sterling's. And so what if he attacked France? The man was attacking one of his pack!

Yeah, so maybe the animal instincts were a little stronger than Sterling liked to admit but, at least he looked epic acting on them.

Once the Bad Touch Trio left to terrorize the nations of the world (Yes, that's what they were planning to do, he listened, alright?) Germany wondered into the kitchen and started making himself a sandwich. Sterling followed both out of curiosity and lack of anything better to do. She sat under the table waiting alert for any crumbs that might fall. To her delight, Germany gave her a section of the crust to munch on.

Germany stood up and cleared away the crumbs from his meal before returning to his work. sterling followed him and laid down to take a nap to the soft rustle of paper, the scratch of a pen, and the clicking of keys on a keyboard.

A heavy sigh broke Sterling from his slumber. She lifted her head questionably to Germany. He pushed his chair out and sad, "Finally." He gave a halfhearted smile to Sterling before walking out of the room, Sterling hot on his heels. He wound through the house until he came upon a door that he opened. Inside the room was what was obviously a workout area. There were punching bags and free weights and lifting machines.

Germany headed over to a punching bag and proceeded to beat the crap out of it. Sterling sat and watched with fascination as Germany slammed his fists into the sand filled sac with frustration. Sterling came to the conclusion that something had upset Germany.

Germany gave a shout as he sent one last swing at the punching bag that sent it flying around and swaying back and forth. Yep, he was upset.

Germany sat down on one of the bench presses to catch his breath. Sterling trotted over to him and rested her head and fore paws on his left leg. Germany let one hand fall to scratch her behind the ears as he said, "Hey girl. Can you keep a secret?" Sterling gave a small yip as an affirmative.

"I had a dream last night," Germany started, "it was more of a memory but..." He took a breath to steady himself before launching into his tale. "You see I am close with America but not close enough to constantly be on human-name basis. I guess, I guess I want us to be but that's not the problem. The problem is that even if I did manage to convince him that we should use each other's human name he wouldn't understand. I _don't_ want to be friends. I just-I"

Germany groaned and let himself fall so he was laying down on the bench press with his hands covering his face. "Every time we meet up outside of our nation responsibilities we have _fun_. He's just so alive and happy and funny that I can't help but smile along with him and any worries I have just melt away. And every time he convinces me to watch a scary movie and he freaks out when a ghost appears, I feel like the urge to hold and comfort him like he did when we watched that World War II movie and I broke down. I... I almost wanted to persuade him to watch more of those kinds of movies just so I could feel his arms around me again. Because I felt _safe_ and he was so warm and hell, I'll admit it, he smelled nice. Gott! He is just so gorgeous with his real smile and when he lets go... But he doesn't know. He doesn't notice any of my attempts to make friends into something more. I would straight out tell him but I am afraid that..."

Germany cut himself off with a small laugh. "I never said it out loud before. But now that I have, there is no denying that I am attracted to America. And there is nothing I can do about it."

Sterling was frozen, her blood was running cold and shock had stiffened his body. How could he- Was he saying- Oh God. _No! Snap out of it, you are Sterling, a _wolf_, right now. You can figure this out latter. _

Sterling pushed off from Germa- no. Ludwig. She pushed off from Ludwig as he sat up and stared at her. She decided to try and give him advice by saying, "You can do anything if you're not afraid." But it came out with soft little howls and growls.

Ludwig gave a sad smile and said, "Thank you Sterling."

The day continued as normal but with Sterling trying to figure out if Ludwig had really said what he did. That, and if Alfred felt the same way. It was harder to sort out than expected and by the time Sterling came to a conclusion Prussia had returned and bragged about the awesome name tag he had bought for Sterling. It was a nice little heart with the name 'Sterling Beilschmidt' and the phone number and address of the two brothers. He turned it over to show the German flag on the back before turning to Sterling. _Oh no, no, you are not putting that on me. I tolerate the collar but that name is not flying!_

Sterling tried to run away but Ludwig caught and held her in place while Prussia hooked the tag onto her collar. When they let go of her she flattened her ears and glared at them. She knew that some people gave their pets their last name but the Germanic bros? This was humiliating. Not only did they give her their last name but they put their flag on her. That was one thing nations did not do: put the wrong flag on a nation.

Of course the two brothers saw nothing wrong and just proceeded to watch a movie. Eventually Sterling grudgingly got over it and jumped up on the couch with them. Sterling vowed that when the spell wore off he would _so_ get the brothers back.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it was late but I party over the 4th so Happy Patriotic Independence Day!Late. but oh well. As always i love to read reviews and favorites/follows are much appreciated. **

**ok so the BTT was hard to write... I am sorry for any OOCness but I am just not familiar with them. So I had to cut their scene short. **

**On a separate note, I killed you all with me not telling you if Al reciprocated Luddy's feels or not, didn't I? Tell me what you think about it and the confession, sorry if it was shit but i have never been in love so I don't know.  
**

**~~~BTW, I don't live in Germany so I can't be sure, but the dream where Luddy asked Al to come to his place for a beer was him asking if he wanted to have sex. Like in America where "a cup of coffee" is either just that or "i'm too shy to ask you on a date"date. (I hate t when you don't know which it is!) Or like How I Met Your Mother and Battleship...That was a great episode. ANYWHO**

**That's it I think but remember to be looking for that reference. I am thinking next chapter i will start revealing past references in this foot note but i might save that for the last chapter. Which by the way, will be chapter No. 10. **

**Side note: if you all could be a doll and do me a favor~please leave a review on my fanfic Big Balls and Hilarious Falls. I want to write it but I need more info... pwease? **


End file.
